The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically to a liquid crystal display device that reduces color mixture between adjacent pixels in the case in which its screen is obliquely viewed.
A liquid crystal display device includes: a TFT substrate, on which pixels each having a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor (TFT), and other components are formed in a matrix configuration; a counter substrate disposed as opposed to the TFT substrate; and a liquid crystal sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. The transmittance of light caused by liquid crystal molecules is controlled for every pixel to form images.
The pixel is formed on a region surrounded by scanning lines and picture signal lines. As the definition of a screen becomes higher, the area of the pixel becomes smaller. As a result, the transmission region of the pixel becomes relatively smaller. In the liquid crystal display device, an organic insulating film is formed thick as a flat film. However, in order to connect the pixel electrode to the TFT, it is necessary to form a through hole on the organic insulating film. This through hole is not allowed to be used as a transmission region for forming a pixel. The diameter of the through hole formed on the organic insulating film is large, causing a reduction in the transmittance of the pixel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-13300 describes a configuration aiming to increase the transmission region of a pixel, in which an organic insulating film is left on a picture signal line, the organic insulating film is removed from a portion formed with a pixel electrode or through hole, and thus the diameter of the through hole is decreased.